


All the world's a stage

by ssirensongs



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Director AU, Emma Woodhouse x drama, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Theater AU, based on the scene where emma paints harriet in chapter six, but doesn't understand how flirting works, emma thinks she is slick, i wrote this in duress - it was for a final, idk why but i got an A on it, influenced by clueless, meta life, misguided shipping, modern retelling of emma where they have to briefly act like they are in the victorian era, why am i posting this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssirensongs/pseuds/ssirensongs
Summary: modern retelling of jane austen's emma where harriet and elton briefly act like they're in the victorian era. it's all emma's idea. elton doesn't understand how girls work and harriet is just in it because she's a cinnamon roll.written for jane austen course and i am posting it for fun.





	All the world's a stage

emma (sms → ) elton: you're coming to act in my play with har later, right???  
elton (sms → ) emma: of course! wouldn't miss sharing a scene written by you for the world.  
elton (sms → ) emma: you did an a+ job in turning her around, she's charming as ever because of you  
elton (sms → ) emma: she reflects on you and it's obv the influence you have  
emma (sms → ) elton: psh i barely did anything, just gave her a tiny push.  
elton (sms → ) emma: i wouldn't disagree w you, em. what a great personality too. very impressive.  
  
emma (sms → ) harriet: i wrote a play, say you'll be my main lead  
harriet (sms → ) emma: me? what?  
emma (sms → ) harriet: elton is super excited to be your partner..  
harriet (sms → ) emma: really?? omg yes okay. but why a play?  
emma (sms → ) harriet: it's for my directing portfolio! no evil plans ahead, i swear!!  
emma (sms → ) harriet: also wear that pink dress i bought you, thx!  
  
Emma is currently smiling brightly at her best friend, Harriet and at her best friend's soon-to-be new beau, Elton. In her manicured hands she holds a pink clipboard, her smooth fingers tapping a playful beat against the back of it, her body trembling with excitement as her two actors settled in the front row of the theater. Her plan, which she communicated to Harriet briefly and with a vagueness that would only suite Emma, was working smoothly so far. One, get Harriet and Elton in the same room at the same time. Check. That was the easiest part. Her penchant for the dramatic flair made sure of that and the way Elton had been asking about Harriet all last week and even this morning as they texted each other about plays and the theater helped immensely.  
  
Harriet is wearing a light pink dress, with adorable ruffles on the bottom that accentuated her figure. It is the one Emma picked out for her last week for this specific meeting because it complemented her beautiful blue eyes and made her look ethereal. Harriet's currently biting her nails, which she had told her not to do last night. Emma bit back a sigh, but did give her clueless friend a pointed look before smiling brightly at Elton, While Harriet quickly placed her hands on her lap as though aware of her company, Elton was leaning back with his hands behind his head, not even paying much attention to Emma's close friend. She has developed into a person of poise and elegance because of Emma's impressive friendship and Elton had wasted no time complimenting Emma for her accomplishments.  
His eyes were focused on Emma as she finally cleared her throat. "So I figured I'd introduce the play that yours truly," it was then that she did a silly mock bow, amusing both Harriet and Elton, before she continued smoothly, "wrote and will direct before we jump into practicing your scene."  
  
She held their rapt attentions and that is the way she liked it. Straightening her posture, she continued when neither of them spoke up. "It's basically about this man saving a woman from falling from a high hill and they end up falling in love."  
  
"How romantic," Harriet said, glancing at Elton with a soft smile that he couldn't help but return in Emma's eyes. A romance is a brewing. This plan is working as if she had written it herself.  
"I can see it now. The drama! The action!" Elton laughed. "If this is anything like I imagine your writing to be, I'm going to find myself impressed!" Emma grinned politely, but she didn't really care for his excitement. Well not much anyways. He needs to keep that sentiment for Harriet.  
  
Emma urged them both to get up on stage and when they were right in front of her, Elton a tad bit closer to her than Harriet, she unclipped two stapled pieces of paper. "Here you go. Harriet, you read the pink lines and Elton, you read the blue." It was cute how he wanted to look at her friend without being noticed, Emma thought. He'd never been a shy guy, but maybe Harriet just pulls it out of him.  
  
Elton smiled. "Ready?" Harriet shuffled her feet, shifting from leg to leg while skimming her lines before nodding and placing the back of her hand against her forehead.  
  
"Oh what a fright. My face must be pale and I must look so indecent. I must ardently thank you for your gentleman actions," she was quick to gasp, swaying side to side as if she were faint with shock. Emma couldn't believe how the lines and directions she had written were making Harriet sound like such a damsel in distress, one that Elton would totally fall head over heels for. Grinning brightly, she held her breath as Elton reached over to hold Harriet's sides, the act so gentle and hurried that it made Harriet sigh.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, the gift of your person uninjured and safe is compliment enough." he said strongly, acting as though he were walking her to a chair. "Please, let us find a seat for you, miss."  
  
Now would be the part where still shocked, Harriet's character becomes so overcome with gratitude that she jumps up from her seat to hold his face, breathing his air, and presses her lips against his. It would be if Elton hadn't broken the moment, and his character, to exclaim, "The passion! The development of the character that Harriet plays so well is amazing. You did such a good job! I need to keep this script as a way to remember this moment."

Harriet blushed at the attention that she was getting, it was a shy look that must be catnip to Elton. Emma felt smug and accomplished. Elton was, of course, besotted. So besotted that he wanted to remember the passion of Harriet's character. Maybe he wanted to act it out in private with her. Emma might need to teach her a thing or two about seduction, but otherwise she has this in the bag all because she put her in the right lighting and setting.  
  
Perfect befitting ending for the play she directed. And no, she was not at all thinking of the one she had written.


End file.
